Remember-Ed
by UPlover
Summary: The boys dig up their time capsule they made from when they were kids.


"It should be around here somewhere." Ed said hunting around Edd's old yard.

"Shouldn't there be an imprint from where you dug the hole?" Eddy pointed out.

"It's been a while, Eddy. It's around here somewhere."

"Hey, guys! This looks like a suitcase imprint!" Ed reached his hand into the ground.

"Ed, no wait!" Before Edd could finish his sentence Ed ripped the suitcase out of the ground.

"I found it!"

Smiles grew on Edd and Eddy's faces.

They unlatched the suitcase and everything exploded out.

"How'd we fit everything in here?" Eddy asked.

"I think I had something to do with that." Ed said.

The boys didn't know where to look first. They had so many things to look back on. They hadn't been in their old neighborhood together for years. Besides new residents, this place hadn't changed a bit.

"It's our Canadian squirt gun!" Eddy exclaimed picking up the old turkey bastor. "We sure came up with some strange stuff."

"I told my daughter Anne about this the other day." Edd said. "She would have loved to see all this. I should have brought her along with me."

"Today is supposed to be for the three of us, Double D, remember?"

"Yes, Ed, I remember."

"You know for a smart guy, you were always so forgettful." Eddy said to him.

Edd giggled. He couldn't argue with them. Edd was immature back in his days. "I know I was."

He picked something else out from the suitcase. "Did we ever figure out what this old jug was used for?"

"I'm surprised that you don't remember having the hiccups for three days." Eddy teased.

"I remember having them. Are you precise that it was three days?"

"Oh, it was three days, right, Ed?"

"More like three hours, Eddy. You told me to agree it was three days so we could mess with Double D."

"Ah ha!"

"You were never one for keeping secrets, were you Ed?"

Ed tapped his mouth for a moment. "Nope! Ooh, look what I found!" Ed hollered accidentally slapping his friends faces with a rotting fish.

"Remind me again why we put that fish in the time capsule?" Edd asked wiping his face clean from all the fish guts.

"That's what we asked you, sockhead." Eddy said in his old smart alic tone.

Edd smiled at how they changed throughout the years. Eddy was so afraid to grow up, but here he wasm the finest child pysychologist helping out kids who have had his types of problems.

Nobody thought Ed could make it through college, but he proved them wrong. He got his diploma in arts. He was a designer for movies. He designed things like sets and monsters. Edd was amazed at how his art skills had improved throughout the years.

And he himself was a botonist exploring different parts of the world. He catalogued plants along with insects too. He opened his own museum for children to come and learn about different plants and insects.

Thery were all doing better then they expected in their adulthoods. Eddy's mental health was better, Ed moved out from his home a year after the summer that changed everything, and Edd got help as well.

Edd was no longer afraid of the scar that he hid under a hat for so many years. The scar wasn't something that made him a monster. Everyone had a story about them. Whenever someone asked, Edd wouldn't hesitate. He wanted everyone to learn that they should never stand up to another person's level.

Edd would never have learned that if he didn't befriend Ed and Eddy.

"The hypnotising wheel! Can you turn me into a zombie?" Ed asked.

"So many good times, huh, fello's?"

"Anyone remember why Nazz was walking through your backyard that day?" Eddy asked.

"Because she didn't want to let a hunk like you get away."

The Eds burst out laughing. Eddy actually forgot that he said that.

Their lives had taken up so much of their time. They lived in different towns, but we still close to one another. They still couldn't believe that they were adults. Edd knew they's always be kids at heart.

"So now what do we do with this?" Ed gestered towards the suitcase.

"We could keep it here and come again in another thirty years." Edd suggested.

"When we're old?"

"Come on, Eddy. It's fun to reccount on memories. Maybe our daughters will make a time capsule too."

"You really think the girls will make it to adulthood without murdering one another?"

"We did."

"True. And remind me again how we didn't?" Eddy joked.

The Eds dug the time capsule back into the ground. They went for a walk in the cul-de-sac where they told more stories from their childhood.


End file.
